


gay shorts

by Verse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: 1- frustration, Jess/Ash2- look, Jess/Ash3- gift, Ash/Em4- dare, Jess/Em5- hate, Ash/Em





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old and embarrassing fic oh god

There are a lot of words that could be used to describe Jessica. Irreverent. Naive. Pretty.

If Ashley had to choose one, though, it’d be  _frustrating_.

Yes.  _Frustrating_ with the way she swings her hips when she walks.  _Frustrating_ with her plump red lips she finds herself staring at when she speaks.  _Frustrating_ with her pretty laugh and bright eyes and her long hair she just wants to run her fingers in.

And oh, oh so  _goddamn **frustrating**_ with these few inches Jess has over Ash. These  _freaking_ inches that prevent her from kissing the blonde, even on her heels.

But, thankfully, Ashley has friends to help her. As stupid as their ideas can be.

“Hey!! Jess!!”

Confusion is apparent on the blonde’s face- with reasons. Ashley  _is_ on Chris’s shoulders, after all. Confusion only strengthened when Chris puts a knee on the ground, grinning.

The confusion is replaced by a grin of her own, though, when Ashley leans in and kisses her. Finally,  _finally_ they’re the same height.

“I am. The best. Wingman. Ever.”

None of the girls pay him attention. Fine by him.


	2. Chapter 2

> “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”
> 
>  

A large amount of things went through Jessicas head at these words, but most of them could be summarized in two words

**_Oh fuck  
_ **

The fact that Ashley was currently straddling her laps  _wasn’t_  helping either.

“I didn’t think you would.” Not that Jessica had tried to be subtle in any way. But Ashley often came out as oblivious, and despite knowing her for years, even Jess tended to forget just how easily she could pick up oddities and habits in people.

“Wow, I’m hurt” the redhead answered, not looking hurt in the slightest. “But really, you were kinda obvious… And I know someone who looks at you just the same way.”

Jess wassn’t surprised. She  _was_ pretty attractive, after all. Out of all the people she made the head turn, it was no surprise Ash would know at least one of th-

“It’s me by the way.”

_…Oh._

“….Are you going to kiss me or-”

Jessica doesn’t wait to hear the alternative to do the former.


	3. Chapter 3

>  “I got you a present.”

Ashley doesn’t know  _what_ to expect, but she knows it’s  _not_ a good thing.

She’s glad she had the intuition to refuse said present until they were indoor.

“…A buttplug? Seriously Emily?”

Emily rolls her eyes and huffs. 

“It’s not any buttplug, Ash. It’s a  _tail_ butt plug. Get your facts right, nerd.”

Ah yes. Her bad. It’s such a big difference.

“Of course it’s a big difference. You see, a little birdie told me something interesting…” Oh no. Ashley can see where this is going. She looks away as Emily leans forward, an evil ~~hot~~  smile on her face.

“It told me, you see, that you may or may not  _really_ be into pet play.”

“…it was Jess wasn’t it.”

“That’s irrelevent at the moment.”


	4. Chapter 4

> “Come over here and make me.”

Oh no. That was  _the_ thing Emiy shouldn’t have said.

Jessica, from her very core, hate sports. In fact, she hates any kind of physical effort. This includes, obviously, climbing tree.

But Jessica, from her very core, would never,  _ever_ , step back from a challenge from Emily.

“Oh, just you wait…”

Scaling a tree is  _not_ as easy as Sam makes it look. She still makes it, though, to both their surprises.

“I’m over here. Still want me to make you shut up?”

She smirks. Of course she does. Why would she do anything else.

“You don’t think I’d surrender, do you?”

No, no- that’d actually be worryingly out of character for Emily. Beside, Jessica really doesn’t mind kissing her.


	5. Chapter 5

> “I wish I could hate you.”

Ah, yes. Wouldn’t it be easier if she did? 

She’d never even been that close to Emily. And she does act a bit like a bitch at time. Hating her shouldn’t be difficult.

So why?

Why can’t she?

Why does it hurt so much to know that Emily is moving to another state? Why does it hurt so much to know that it’s mostly to avoid them? Why does it hurt _hurt **hurt**_  so much?

Emily scoffs, her cold glare on her- if a look could kill, Ashley wouldn’t even have cheeks to slap anymore.

“Good thing  _I_ can, then.”

_Why can’t she reciprocate someone’s feelings for **once**?_

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr's versegm y'all, leave a review in passing!


End file.
